To love a Demon
by cheekylips
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Sango kissing so she runs off. Sesshoumaru finds her and SURPRISE! feels sorry for her an allows her to travel with him. Can love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Yes a new story by me. Aren't you lucky!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's huffed as she dragged her heavy school bag to Kaede's hut to see her friends. Being in high school wasn't easy, especially when you're not there most of the time. Kagome was red in the face by the time she got there. Kagome called out to Sango to help her, but of course, even before Sango could even get to the door, Shippo came running out and jumped up onto her.

"Okaasan!" he yelled as he jumped up, "I've missed you so much!" Kagome laughed as she hugged him back.

"Shippo," Kagome said giving him one last squeeze before she put him back down, "I've only been gone for a day,"

"I still missed you," He tried to grab Kagome's bag but he couldn't drag it. Miroku came out of Kaede's hut.

"Sango isn't here. Inuyasha said that he smelt demons near so he and Sango went to find them," Miroku said looking at Kagome.

Kagome sighed then looked at him, "Why aren't you there helping them?" Kagome asked looking at him an accusing eye.

"Because Inuyasha said to stay behind and wait for you," Was the answer Kagome got. Kagome breathed out.

"Okay then, can you please take my bag?" Kagome asked, "It's getting too heavy for me,"

Miroku nodded, "Of course, Lady Kagome," he picked it up and almost fell to the ground from the amount of books in it.

"It feels like you have bricks in there Lady Kagome," He said dragging it up the steps.

"Well I have to study," Kagome said laughing. She helped him pick up the bag while Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder, talking about all the different things that he had done in the day that Kagome had been away.

Once the bag was safely up in the hut, Kagome turned and looked out the door of the hut, where Miroku had pointed to where Inuyasha and Sango had gone off to fight the demons, "Miroku, don't you think that they would have been done by now. There couldn't have been that many demons,"

Miroku got a thoughtful look on his face, "I don't know how many demons there were, but better safe then sorry,"

Kagome looked out the door and then looked back at Miroku and Shippo. They had gone off into another room so she went outside, with her bow, arrows and her quiver, to find Inuyasha and Sango.

She went in the west where Miroku had pointed and walked along a little path. Kagome hummed to herself.

Today was the day that she would tell Inuyasha that she loved him. Kagome had never told anyone that she loved them before, excluding her family of course, but no guys or Hanyou's before. Then again she has never loved any other Hanyou's before.

Kagome tripped over something. She looked down and saw a demon head. Kagome almost screamed but she knew better, Inuyasha's ears were really sensitive when it came to her screaming.

Kagome carefully got up and followed the trail of dead demons till she got to a clearing. Kagome couldn't see Sango or Inuyasha so she walked into the clearing.

"They've been here," Kagome whispered to herself, shivering. Kagome could see Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Sango's Hiraikotsu marks in the ground. Kilala came out in her small form, and came purring around her legs.

"Hey Kilala," Kagome said bending down to pick Kilala up, "Inuyasha and Sango must be close,"

Suddenly Kikyo came into view from in front of her. She looked at Kagome with big sad eyes, but once she saw Kagome she became emotionless again.

"I could understand if it was you, Kagome," she said, "But her, I don't understand. What does she have?" Then she disappeared

What was she talking about? Kagome don't understand. This was one of the first times that Kikyo had ever called Kagome by her first names, but Kagome didn't like the tone of Kikyo's voice, and why was she saying she? Did Kikyo mean Sango?

Kagome ran from where she had been standing to where Kikyo had just come from. Reaching a little area she looked forward and saw something that would be burnt into her mind for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha and Sango kissing.

Kagome stood there, fixated on their moment together. She pulled Kilala closer to her body, almost crushing the small cat demon. Suddenly Inuyasha turned away from Sango and looked at Kagome. Sango saw Kagome at the same time as Inuyasha pulled away. She gasped and stepped back, "Kagome," Sango whispered Kagome could feel tears come to her eyes, "I told you Sango. I told you. You are like my big sister," Kagome said, tears starting to stream down her face suddenly she looked deadly, "Let me rephrase that: you were like my big sister," with that Kagome turned and ran from Inuyasha and Sango.

Coming back to Kaede's hut, Kagome felt the tears come again, but she held them back so Shippo wouldn't see them. She had to be strong for him. Kagome dropped Kilala on the ground before starting to take off again.

Miroku caught her arm as she rushed past him, "Lady Kagome, what is the matter?"

Kagome looked at him, "Miroku!" suddenly she couldn't help it, she started to cry, "It was horrible. They were… they were…" Kagome couldn't continue.

Miroku looked crestfallen, "They were kissing?" he asked softly. Then he hugged her

Kagome nodded into his chest and looked up at Miroku. His expression was emotionless. He let go of Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard Inuyasha and Sango shout out her name.

Miroku shook his head and looked at her, "Go Lady Kagome. I'll tell them that I don't know where you went,"

"Thank you Miroku," she said before spinning around and running into the forest.

Miroku watched as Kagome ran into the forest and turned to face Inuyasha and Sango.

Shippo had just come outside to see Kagome running off and he was looking questioningly at Miroku but Miroku just shook his head for Shippo to keep quiet.

Sango jumped off of Inuyasha's back, "Where is she?" Sango asked, her face looked worried.

Miroku stood where he was and said, "I don't know,"

Inuyasha sniffed the air then pulled a disgusted face at Miroku, "Her scent is all over you,"

Miroku only turned and went to go into the house, "You did something to hurt her. There for I will not tell you,"

* * *

Kagome finally collapsed near a little tiny pond surrounded by pretty flowers. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched tiny little fish eat.

_Why did they do this to me_? She asked herself. Now she knew what Kikyo was talking about. _I could understand if it was you, Kagome. _Anger flared into her body along with sadness.

_How could they? _Kagome stood up.

"Chikusho!" Kagome cried out. She was angry. Balling her fists she closed her eyes and felt something hot come up in her hands. Kagome opened her eyes and without thinking she raised her palm towards a tree and let her Miko powers fly loose. Her hair blew around her face and all of the hairs on her neck stood up, plus she felt power. It blew away at least twenty trees before Kagome felt the energy drain from her. This wasn't good. Kagome dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up sharply. Jaken looked up at his master, "What is wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of Inuyasha's forest before turning to Jaken, "Inuyasha's wench, she is a Miko, is she not?"

"From what I have heard, yes," Jaken answered. He looked over at Rin then he murmured something about the disgusting human. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot down to Jaken before raising his hand and coming down on Jaken's head. Sesshoumaru stood up to his full height, "Jaken, take care of Rin," then he called Ah and Un.

Arriving in Inuyasha's forest, Sesshoumaru looked around for Inuyasha's wench. He found her, lying on her side as if she was sleeping. Other demons would have felt the power of her Miko powers, so they would come for her. He sniffed over her. He could smell a faint scent of Inuyasha, the kitsune and the monk. Plus he could smell salty tears. What had made her cry?

Kagome stirred and sat up, "What happened?" she asked herself before sitting up. She looked up as a shadow blocked the sunlight. "Kowai!" She screamed out, backing away. There stood Sesshoumaru.

"Quiet wench!" Sesshoumaru hissed as she bent down, "Now why can I smell tears on you?"

Kagome turned away from him, "Why would you care?" she asked coldly

"Because you let off some of your Miko powers just before," Sesshoumaru said just as cold.

Kagome's eyes widened then she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Really?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"How could you not notice?" Sesshoumaru said waving his arm in front of the blown away area.

"Oh Kami!" she gasped

* * *

Inuyasha looked up, "I felt a Miko power," he murmured, "Kagome," he took off, running as fast as he could go.

* * *

Kagome was still amazed by what she saw. By what she had done.

Suddenly her ears prickled with a voice. But it sounded faint. It was Inuyasha calling her name.

Kagome looked up in fear at Sesshoumaru, "Please," she said, "Please, take me with you. I don't want to be around him anymore," Kagome's eyes filled up with tears again. As she looked at him, Kagome noticed that he looked like he was having a battle within himself. Finally he looked at her. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome smiled through her tears and got up quickly, "Hop on quickly then, I don't have all day," Sesshoumaru got on Ah and Un. Kagome followed suit and got on behind him.

"Hold on tight, human," he said giving the signal for Ah and Un to take off.

**

* * *

****Word meanings:**

Okaasan: Mother

Chikusho: Japanese word used to express frustration, similar to s---.

Kami: Japanese for soul or spirit.

Kowai: Japanese word used to express fright.

* * *

Hoped you guys/gals liked it, If you did please feel free to review. 


	2. Two Seats

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long to update. My internet is playing up AGAIN! But never mind.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Do I need to print it again? I do not own Inuyasha. ****

* * *

****Chapter Two: Two Seats**

Kagome didn't know what to do. Here she was with Inuyasha's older, half brother Sesshoumaru. On a dragon/demon. No, it wasn't that, Kagome was afraid for her life.

It wasn't like she was afraid of flying or anything like that; she had flown a lot more times on Kilala or sometimes on Totosai's bull. Kagome was afraid of the Youkai in front of her.

Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to notice her sitting behind him. No, instead he busied himself in looking straight ahead and ignoring her presence all together. Kagome was confused along with scared.

Why had Sesshoumaru agreed to let Kagome come along with him? She knew that he pitied her when he saw her crying, begging to let him allow her to come with him instead of staying with those two. Kagome mood changed from confusion to rage.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's mood change from confusion to anger in mere seconds. What had his half brother done to make her so angry and sad at the same time to make her want to come with him?

He even wondered why he had even let her come in the first place. Sesshoumaru remembered what had happened.

_

* * *

__:Flashback:_

Should I let her?Sesshoumaru asked himself.

_Of course you should. _

Who are you? My conscience?

_Yes I am, unfortunately for me, but yes I am._

If I could kill you right now.

_Too bad you can't but never mind. Take her. She'll come in use. _

Why would the ningen be useful to me?

_For pleasure. _

WHAT!

_No I'm kidding, because Rin needs a mother to take care of and she would be perfect for child bearing._

That's it, you're gone.

_Fine, don't come crawling back to me when you're all heart broken. _

_:End Flashback: _

* * *

It didn't matter to him of course but he was going to find out, "What is the matter Miko?"

Kagome sniffed, "It isn't any of your business Sesshoumaru, but I'll tell you the whole story," Kagome sighed then spoke, "As you may or may not be aware of I love Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru shifted, "And I thought that he loved me back but today, when I was trying to find him, because he and Sango," The demon slayer, Sesshoumaru thought, "were out trying to protect Kaede's village. And anyway, I found them," Suddenly Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as she said the next few word, "Kissing," she started crying softly.

"Why are you crying then?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Because you jerk, I loved Inuyasha and I found him in the arms of another woman. And that other woman was my best friend!" Kagome started crying louder, unable to stop the tears of sadness. Sesshoumaru breathed deep and looked around at her, glaring. Kagome caught site of his gaze and stopped crying.

"You will, under no circumstances, cry when I am around," Sesshoumaru said, "Do you understand human?"

Kagome nodded, quickly wiping her eyes, "I understand alright, but you can be a little more sympathetic,"

"Can you read, human?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring Kagome's last remark.

"Yes, I can," Kagome's reply was cold.

"Can you write?"

"Yes,"

"When we pick up Rin and Jaken and head back to my home, you will be Rin's teacher,"

Kagome eyes widened, "What! I didn't agree on anything like that!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the front to Kagome, making fear wash over her, but Kagome wasn't going to show it. "You agreed on it when you begged me to take you," he said quietly. Kagome turned to face the side, avoiding Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Fine,"

Sesshoumaru then looked down, "We are here," he said simply, like the last conversation never happened

Kagome looked down and saw a kawaii raven haired girl with a little piggy tail on her head. Then there was a green imp. Jaken it must be, holding his staff in his hands, looking on. His face showed his impatience.

Kagome jumped off of Ah and Un and stretched a few times. Rin came up to her, holding a bunch of yellow and pink flowers.

Kagome kneeled down in front of Rin so that they were eye level of each other, "I'm Kagome," Kagome said holding out her hand.

Rin stared at Kagome's hand for a moment before taking it, "Rin is Rin," she said smiling.

Kagome sat on the grass and smiled back, "Those are really pretty flowers that you have,"

Rin looked down at the flowers to she looked behind her, "Rin got them from over there," Rin pointed to a little clump of colours then she looked at Kagome's cloths with curiosity, "Where did you get your cloths? They're nice,"

Kagome looked down at her regulation long sleeved, white shirt, with a red ribbon and a green, extremely short mini skirt, "From my home," Rin's eye widened.

"Rin's never seen such a village with cloths like that, where do you live?" Kagome could see things turning inside of Rin's head but Kagome couldn't lie, but she couldn't tell where she lived either.

"Inuyasha's forest," Kagome said. Then, without thinking, she turned her head towards Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her with a look on his face telling her that he knew that she was lying.

"Is it big?"

"Really big,"

"Size of this field?"

"Bigger," Rin lead Kagome over to the patch of colourful flowers and asked Kagome to hold onto the flowers while she picked them.

Rin began to ask more and more questions with every answer that Kagome gave her. Like "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" ("I have one brother,"), "Is your house big?" ("Sort of,"), "What about your village?" ("It's huge,").

Rin never got tired of asking questions. Sometimes before Kagome could answer Rin would ask another question, then out of the blue Rin asked, "Are you staying with us?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, "Um I don't know Rin. You'll have to ask Sesshoumaru that,"

Rin looked at Kagome with a smile, "Rin likes you Kagome-chan, I hope that you can stay with Rin,"

"I like you too Rin. But it's all up to Sesshoumaru,"

"What is up to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked coming towards them. His eyes locked onto Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth but she couldn't answer him but then she heard Rin say, "Is Kagome staying with us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin's eyes looked up at him with a look Kagome knew all to way.

"Hai Rin she is. She will be your sensei," Sesshoumaru answered with a small smile on his face.

Rin jumped up and own on the spot, "Hear that Kagome-chan? You're staying with us and you're going to be my teacher!" Rin grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her, "Lets go find some more flowers!"

The next half hour was spent trying to find Rin from when Kagome had taught Rin one of Kaomge's favorite childhood game: hide-n-seek.

"RIN!" Kagome called out, "RIN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SESSHOUMARU IS GOING TO KILL ME!" No luck. Perhaps she could try something else.

"RIN! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! IT'S YUMMY!" Kagome quickly reached into her pocket of the short shorts that she was where underneath her school skirt and pulled out a bar of chocolate, "MMM! I LOVE THIS STUFF. TOO BAD RIN ISN'T HERE TO ENJOY IT WITH ME!" Kagome waited for a moment before Rin poked her head out behind a tree.

"What do you have Kagome-chan," she asked looking at the chocolate.

"Food," Kagome said breaking off anything piece of the bar and held it out to Rin, "Want some?"

Rin looked hesitant for a moment and Kagome wasn't sure that she should be doing this. Once while baby sitting, Kagome had given a seven year old chocolate, never again.

But before Kagome could pull the piece away from her, Rin took the piece and bit into it. And like Shippo when he had his first piece of chocolate, her face changed to delight as she tasted the sweet. Suddenly she looked at Kagome and the rest of the chocolate bar with a glint in her eye, "Can Rin have more?" Rin asked Kagome

Kagome could already see Rin's brain twirling with the extra sugar, "Um no, Rin, I don't think that it's a good idea,"

Rin made a jump for the chocolate but Kagome twisted away then she turned and ran out of the tiny wood area, shouting, "SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could until she reached Sesshoumaru, "Please help me, Rin's coming after me,"

"She is playing catch with you," Sesshoumaru said turning his head

"No she isn't," Kagome said eyeing the area of where she had just come from, "She's playing lets-eat-Kagome's-hand-for-more-chocolate,"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and Kagome held up the cause of Rin's sugar high, "Made of a husked, roasted and grounded cacao seeds, often combined with sweetener or flavouring agent or as I like to call it, chocolate," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Alright, this has sugars in it, causing young children of Rin's age to go a sugar high or crazy with energy," Kagome looked up and saw Rin coming, "Oh jeeze,"

As Rin came further towards Kagome, the more Kagome feared for her life, "Please, just help me,"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, who was now coming even closer, "Rin enough follishness, we must travel now," Rin snapped her head up at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she started trotting beside Sesshoumaru.

"We are going to my castle," Sesshoumaru answered. Suddenly Kagome's eyes flashed to Ah and Un.

As she predicted there were only two seats.


	3. Family Guy

More reviews I say! MORE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DON'T YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Family Guy**

Looking at Ah and Un, Kagome realised that she was going to have to share with someboby, preferable Rin but Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't sit with Jaken if Jaken was the last imp on earth and Jaken wouldn't touch Kagome with a ten foot pole so that left them with one opition; Sesshoumaru and Kagome would have to share a seat.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction, because Sesshoumaru hated humans with every fiber in his well defined body. He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell that he had tensed up.

"Um, so where do I sit?" Kagome asked giving a small wavering small. Sesshoumaru growled at her, "I was only joking, besides, how long is it till your castle?"

"An hour,"

"See it won't be so bad," Sesshoumaru turned his head sharply and looked at Kagome, an unmistakeable glare was on his face, "Well, not as bad," she said

Sesshoumaru hopped up onto Ah and Un, gracefully, as with Rin and Jaken. Kagome looked at Ah and Un, "Are you sure,"

Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead, "I was wasn't sure, human, I wouldn't have brought you along,"

"I'm going to have to teach him my name," Kagome murmured under her breath. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked straight at her as Kagome climbed, without grace, onto Ah and Un.

Placing herself behind Sesshouamru, Kagome sat there, blushing her head off. _At least I'm not on his lap._ She thought.

Suddenly Ah and Un took off without warning. Kagome opened her mouth and almost screamed, but remembered how Inuyasha had sesitive ears and therefore Sesshouamru must have sesitive ears as well. Instead, Kagome clung to the only thing her arms could hold that moment; Sesshouamru.

"Sorry about this," Kagome said softly, pulling away from Sesshoumaru, "But, I was scared,"

Kagome didn't take any notice of the uncomfortable air that hung between them, instead she looked down at the passing fields. "We are entering the Western Lands now," Sesshoumaru announce without any emotion in his voice. Kagome looked up at him for a moment and expected to stare at the back of his head but instead she met the Lord's gaze. He stared at her for a moment as if waiting for her reaction to his lands.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and but as soon as she smiled he turned back around to face the front.

Suddenly Kagome felt something tug on her shirt, "Kagome-chan, do you have games we can play?" Rin asked her

Kagome smiled and nodded at the small girl, "Yep, how about, name all the colours that we pass by?"

Rin nodded then looked down, "I see green," then the little girl sqinted, "More green. Green. Green," Rin squealed, "Look Kagome, yellow! Oh, more green. Brown. Brown mixed with green. Pink!"

Kagome suddenly got Rin's exicted vibe and joined in, "I see blue!" Kagome said

Rin leaned over more, "Where?"

"The river,"

"Oh I see it now, Kagome," Rin said smiling up at Kagome. Sadness ripped through Kagome as Rin's smile reminded Kagome of her sweet little Shippo. Quickly, Kagome looked down at the ground again with following Rin.

* * *

Sesshouamru kept one eye on the front on one on Kagome. He didn't know why but he wanted to know that Kagome like his lands. 

Why do I even care?

_Because you do, baka._

Oh you again

_Yes me again!_

Don't you ever leave?

_I will, when I feel like it, but I don't feel like it. But you care because you want Kagome to accept you and your lands. _

Why don't you go now?

_Fine I will._

With that, Sesshouamru's conscience left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. Instead of fuming like he would have liked, he turned around to look at Kagome. She was watching the ground with Rin and every now and again they would shout out a colour of some sort.

When Rin smiled at Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome's face changed to sadness. What was she thinking of? His stupid brother and the demon slayer?

As Sesshoumaru's castle loomed over them, he could hear a small gasp come Kagome.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she looked at Sesshoumaru's castle as it came into view. _It's so big. _Kagome thought as they landed in front of it. A woman came out of it. 

"Sesshoumaru-chan!" she called. Her hair was a deep purple and she had green eyes the shade of healthy grass. The demoness or Kagome thought she was a demon, had two strips just under her eyes, as if someone had come along with their fingers and pushed two little markings on their with purple paint, but these got thinner and thinner as they reached sides of her nose. The demoness had the darkish eye shadow on, bringing out the colour in her eyes.

When they all got off of Ah and Un, the demoness ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, "Sesshoumaru-chan, you are back finally," then she looked over at Kagome, "Well I see that you have brought back a human," then the demoness walked over to Kagome, "My name is Kaida, female friend of the Western Lands here,"

_Sesshoumaru has friends! _Kagome wanted to say, but she couldn't so she settled with, "Hello, my name is Kagome,"

Kaida looked at Kagome, "Strange clothing. Where are you from?"

"Inuyasha's forest," Kagome answered quickly shooting Sesshoumaru a look. Kaida looked at Sesshoumaru then back Kagome. Kaida had to be at least two inches taller than Kagome.

"Kaida, organise Kagome a room. One of the newer ones," Sesshoumaru said softly looking at Kagome, "She will be staying with us for a while," he turned to walk into the castle, "And find her some new clothing as well. I will not have that sort of clothing in my home,"

Kagome frowned at Sesshoumaru, "Well forgive me for not being around here!" Kagome called out.

Kaida raised an eyebrow at Kagome, "He must like you if her let you get away with that,"

Kagome shook her head andfollowed Kaida into the house, "Will Rin be okay?"

Kaida turned back, "Oh yes, she has Jaken and Ah and Un with her, she'll be alright,"

"So you said that you're friends with Sesshoumaru, how long have you two been friends?"

Kaida smiled at Kagome, she had a dimple in one cheek, "Oh since we were pups. He was so tiny back then and cute," Kaida added as she turned right down another hallway.

"Do you have a map?" Kagome asked

"Map of what?" Kaida asked her.

"This place, it's so huge, I'll lose track of the hallways," Kagome said trying to remember the way back.

Kaida laughed, "No I'm afraid that I don't. But don't worry," Kaida paused at a door, "You'll get used to everything here," Suddenly Kaida turned to a female servant with boy short, flaming red hair, "Eavan, find some clothing that will fit Lady Kagome here,"

"Oh, Kagome is just fine thank you," Kagome said.

Kaida looked surprised then said, "Alright then, find some clothing that will fit Kagome here,"

Eavan nodded her head, "Will there be anything else today, Kaida?"

"No thank you," Kaida said then she turned to the door, "This will be your new room!" Turning the knob of the door and pushing it open, Kaida stepped inside of the room with Kagome behind her.

Kagome gasped at the room. It was beautiful. The walls were white colour and the floor had been made of the finest bamboo, flattened out and polished to perfection. There was another door, which Kagome thought that lead to a small bathroom. To the side was a little make-up desk and on the other side was a closet. On the wall, diagonally was a bed, lower than normally, like a futon, but a lot larger.

"Oh this is too much!" Kagome said sitting down on the futon beside the make-up desk, "I feel so bad,"

"What about, Kagome?" Kaida said looking worried.

"Oh just that, you've welcomed me into this castle and treated me with such respect and I have nothing to give you,"

Kaida looked at Kagome for a moment before she started laughing, "Oh my!" Kaida laughed. Suddenly Kaida was on the floor from laughing so hard. After a while Kaida was able to stand again, "Kagome," she said, wiping away her tears of laughter, "It's alright. If Sesshoumaru wanted something from you he would have said it by now,"

Kagome breathed again. She thought that Kaida was having a heart attack or something, "Um, okay then," Kagome said walking over to the door with led to a personal balcony. Kagome squealed when she saw the balcony, "You mean I get my own balcony!" Kagome said, almost skipping over to it.

"Yes don't you have on where you come from?" Kaida asked

"Nope," Kagome said walking out onto the balcony.

"You're not from Inuyasha's forest are you?" Kaida asked

Kagome froze, "Well yes and no. You know the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome asked. Kaida nodded her head, "Well where I come from is down there. It transports me to the future. Five hundred years into the future in fact,"

Kaida was shocked, "You're joking right?" she asked

"No, where do you think I got my cloths from? This is my school uniform," Kagome said pulling at her skirt, revealing her shorts.

"School?" Kaida asked

"Where you go to learn things," Suddenly she remembered her agreement with Sesshoumaru, "Does Rin have a teacher?" she asked

Kaida puffed up, making her chest even larger, "I'm her teacher," Then Kaida's chest deflated, "I'm doing a rotten job of it though. Can't teach her anything, or she won't listen,"

"Then you're in luck," Kagome said coming back inside, "I'm helping you, well according to Sesshoumaru, anyway,"

"That's great, Kagome!" Kaida said, "I'll show you where her room is now. Say don't you have a bag or something?"

Kagome shook her head, "I left it behind at Kaede's hut when I left,"

"Oh okay then, let's go," Kaida thought it was best if she left it at that.

"What about Eavan?" Kagome asked, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_.

Kaida paused for a second, "She knows to wait for us. She'll be there as soon as we come back,"

Down another five hundred halls, Kagome tried to remember where to go but she got lost after the fifth hallway, "Are you sure that you haven't got a map?" Kagome said as she walked beside Kaida

Kaida laughed again, "No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry," Kaida looked at Kagome with an I-know-a-secret smile on her face, "I'll be there plus Sessy-chan will be there as well,"

Now it was time for Kagome to smile, "Sessy-chan?" Kagome covered her mouth. Kaida nodded.

"It's been his other name since we were about, oh I don't know, say five years old," Kaida said

"Sessy-chan!" Kagome burst out laughing, "I won't be able to think of him the same way now,"

Kaida stopped abruptly and said, "This is Rin's room," then she pushed the door open. Inside was almost the same as Kagome's room, but different colours and a lot more flowers in vases.

Kaida frowned, "She isn't in here. She's supposed to be practising her speech," Kaida moved into the room further.

Kagome stepped in as well but saw two little feet sticking out from under the bed. Kagome nudged Kaida and pointed to the feet.

Kaida smiled and nodded to Kagome before speaking again, "Oh dear where is Rin? I can't find her, can you see her Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can't. I wonder where she could be,"

Suddenly Rin popped out from under the bed, "Here Rin is!" she shouted, "You couldn't see Rin!"

Kagome smiled, "No I'm afraid not Rin," Rin ran over to Kagome and hugged her then she hugged Kaida, "I missed you Kaida-chan,"

"Rin you were only gone for two days,"

"I know, but I still missed you," Kagome felt something break inside of her. She missed her Shippo.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Kaida asked a worried look came over her face.

Kagome nodded as she answered Kaida, "Of course. Um, Kaida do you mind if you show me to Sesshoumaru?"

Kaida nodded her head, "Of course, Rin do you want to come for a walk?"

"Yes, Rin is bored," Rin said grasping onto Kagome's hand, "Follow Rin,"

Rin pulled Kagome out into the hallway then turned back to Kaida, "Where is otousan?"

_Father? _Kagome glanced at Kaida who was looking at Rin, "Yes he's in his study," then Kaida met Kagome's questioning gaze, "Sesshoumaru is Rin's adoptive father so she calls him otousan,"

"Oh," Kagome said. _I never expected him to be the family type._

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? You can tell me if you press the little purple-blue button, that says 'Go'. Come press it, please... 


	4. Kagome's Miko Powers

**I am so sorry! I haven't had the time to update because of school and friends. My friend refuses t let me have some time by myself on my school holidays and I had to study for my exams. I'll give some advice for lil' juniors: study! Study! Study! Really, study. I didn't study all the way through my ten years of junior years and I'm paying for it now. **

**Alright enough of that, lets get on with chapter four (I'm that far?) **

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Kagome's Miko powers**

* * *

Kagome walked with Rin, who was pulling on her hand to tug Kagome to find Sesshoumaru, "He is still in his study isn't he, Kaida-chan?" Rin asked

Kaida nodded her head, "He sure is, Rin," Kaida looked at Kagome who was looking out the windows that they passed, "What is that you desire to talk to Sessy-chan about?" Kaida asked

"Oh, I just need to ask him something, that's all. And I think that I'm going to need you to help me. You see, I also have an adoptive child, but he's a little kitsune demon, and I miss him, so I'm going to see if Sesshoumaru will take me to go get Shippo,"

"You're child?" Kaida asked

"Yep,"

"Okay then, I'll help you get him; Rin will have a play friend then. Does he like to play?" Kaida asked. At the words 'Rin' 'play' 'friend' Rin looked up at Kagome and Kaida and grinned at them.

"Yep, he sure does. Shippo never stops playing," Kagome laughed at the memories she had with Shippo, "And if Sesshoumaru doesn't agree with me, then because you're his friend you can persuade him to help me get Shippo,"

Kaida smiled at Kagome, "Okay then, it's settled. Well, here it is, you better go in and talk to him," Kaida knocked on the door and waited for something.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru called out

"Lady Kagome is here to see you Sesshoumaru," Kaida called back and opened the door

"What you're not coming with me?" Kagome said

"No,"

"But-,"

"Get going then," Kaida pushed Kagome into the room.

When Kagome stepped into the room, Sesshoumaru was there standing near the door.

"Jeeze, were you just sitting there, waiting for me?" Kagome asked him

"I sensed your presence coming towards me so I waited, now what is it that you want human?" Sesshoumaru asked

Kagome narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him, "Okay, let's get something straight, Sesshoumaru, my name is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E! Say it with me, Kagome!" Kagome hissed as she looked into his eyes

"I will call you whatever I want, but what did you want?" Sesshoumaru asked again

Kagome still was a little ruffled about the name thing but she continued anyway, "Well I was wondering, because we left in such a hurry today, that if you could please, well return to Kaede's hut for half an hour while I get my bag and Shippo,"

"Shippo? The kitsune I presume," Sesshoumaru said turning around to his desk

"Yes, he is like what Rin is to you, an adoptive child," Kagome answered him. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before looking back round at Kagome, "Okay then, we shall leave tomorrow,"

Kagome beamed at him, "Really? Wait a moment!" Kagome suddenly felt hurt and disgruntled, "But I want to go now!" Kagome knew that she sounded like a little girl but she didn't care at the moment.

"Ah and Un have been put away for the night, and it is nearing night time," Sesshoumaru turned back around to his desk before walking around it and sitting down, "It would be dangerous then,"

"Since when have you started caring about me?" Kagome asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru merely looked down at his paperwork, "Since Kaida is doing such a bad job of teaching Rin and you are Rin's teacher now, I have to make sure that you continue to exist until I am satisfied with her teaching,"

_Stay calm Kagome. It's going to be alright, nothing will happen to Shippo while you're away. _Kagome told herself until she believed it, but she couldn't help herself, "You're such a butt head!" Then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, leaving a confused Sesshoumaru, a scared Rin and an angry Kaida.

Kagome made her way towards the door that she had seen before when coming towards Sesshoumaru's study. Kaida said that it lead to the door out of this place. Kagome pushed the door open in there it was, in all it's glory, the way out of this place. Kagome stomped over to it and using the palm on her hand, pushed the door open and slammed it shut with tremendous force.

From there, Kagome made her way towards the gate went through it and into the bright, open world of the Western Lands that Sesshoumaru, who Kagome had now renamed 'Butt Head'.

Marching her way through the field of grass that lay ahead of her, Kagome only felt rage.

_STUPID BROTHERS! THEY ARE EXACTLY ALIKE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY; BOTH OF THEM ARE BIG FAT HEADS THAT DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT THEMSELVES! _Every few moments different profanities came out of Kagome's mouth.

* * *

At least two hours later, Kagome was well and truly into the forest. And well and truly lost.

"Oh, where do I go?" Kagome said softly as she tried to see through the darkness. Now she regretted ever going off at Sesshoumaru and listening to her own blind rage, because now she might die of starvation or of a demon.

"No I can't think like that. I have to stay positive!" Kagome said to herself as she walked around another tree, "I will get out of this place, alive and well. And I'll live another day to see my little Shippo,"

Too consumed in her own thoughts Kagome didn't notice the tree root that stuck out from the ground and she tripped over it, "Uhhh!" Kagome let out a low groan as she landed on her knees and hands. During this fall a partially sharp twig had deeply scratched Kagome up the arm, leaving her with scarped hands and knees with a bleeding cut along her arm. This wasn't good. Demons could smell blood from miles around and at any time a demon could be upon her. Mentally cursing her clumsiness, Kagome tore away some of her shirt and wrapped it around her cut to stop the bleeding.

Now she was tired from the walking that she had just completed so Kagome fell back onto the trunk and closed her eyes. _I'll rest my eyes for a moment. _She thought as sleep took over her body.

* * *

Kagome finally opened her eyes, it was pitch back. She pushed her back up against the tree a bit more until her eyes became adjusted to the dim light that the forest held. Kagome stood up and brushed her skirt off, wincing at the pain in her palms, "Ow," she said

Suddenly she heard a twig snap. Kagome spun around to see what, or who, had stepped on the twig but she couldn't see anything, "Who's out there?" Kagome called out, "I'm a Miko and I will purify you if you come any where near me!" Kagome's voice became high pitched with fear as the foot steps came closer to her.

"Purify me human? I doubt that very much," A deep voice said. For a moment Kagome thought it was Sesshoumaru but the demon came into her eye sight and she was deeply disappointed, and scared, when it was a huge bear demon, "You don't even look like a Miko," Kagome couldn't tell if it was a female or male demon.

Kagome backed up against the tree, "Looks can be deceiving," she said, hoping her voice sounded braver than she felt.

"Today you die, Miko," the demon said before launching itself at her. Kagome screamed then ran to the side as the demon slammed into the tree. It said a few words in demon which Kagome took to be curse words.

Kagome could do nothing but run through the forest, hoping that there weren't any more demons following the bear demon. She could hear the bear demon clawing its way towards her.

Kagome turned her head a little bit so she could see the demon behind her. The bear demon was on all fours and teeth bearing at Kagome. _Where's the drool? _Kagome asked herself as she turned her head back towards the front. _Let's face it; I won't be able to out run this demon. No way have I got a chance, so I might as well go down with a fight. _Kagome spun around to face the demon. It skidded to a stop three metres away from her and grinned at her, bearing its sharp teeth, "Finally deicide to give up?" The demon asked her

"No way, I've just decided to fight back that's all," Kagome said, breathing loudly. Kagome was sure that the demon could hear her heart beat as it pounded against her rib cage.

The demon ran at her and raised its paw then brought it down. Kagome moved out of the way but not fast enough. The bear reopened the cut on Kagome's arm but much worse this time as it made the cut deeper.

It moved towards her again but Kagome placed her hand against its side and white light started glowing. The demon roared in pain as Kagome purified its side, "You'll pay for that Miko!" he roared as it pulled away from her hand.

Kagome looked at the purified area of the demon. _Did I do that? _Suddenly, instead of fear, adrenaline pumped through her body. Kagome frowned at the demon, "I told you looks can be deceiving," she said proudly but while she talking the demon had already started to move and extended it claws at her face but Kagome moved to the side, making the claws cut her on the shoulder. As Kagome gasped the demon struck again by coming close to Kagome and swung at her with it claws, scratching her across the stomach.

Kagome stepped backwards as it scratched her stomach. Crying out in pain Kagome tried to run but the demon blocked her every move to escape from it. _Thank Kami I don't have my belly pierced. _

Finally Kagome tripped on a root again, landing on her back. The demon stood over her, triumph on its every feature, "Now is your death!" it said bending down towards her.

Kagome placed both of her hands out at the demon and closed her eyes. She could smell the demon's flesh smelling breath as a white light was emitted from her hands.

The demon cried out in surprise as it turned to run away from Kagome but the purification beam had enclosed it before it could even get a few feet away from Kagome.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw a purified demon lying in front of her. She covered her mouth as she realised what had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she came to realise how close to death she had been.

She looked at her shaking hands then looked up as she saw a white figure come towards her. _Am I dead? _

Kagome looked closer and saw it was Sesshoumaru coming towards her, not an angelic person, "Sesshoumaru," Kagome choked out as she ran towards him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she ran towards him.

Her arms wrapped around him as Kagome met him where he was standing. For a moment, Sesshoumaru was shocked. Did this human dare touch him? Then he saw her shoulders shaking. He realised that Kagome was crying.

By the time Kagome realised that she was crying into Sesshoumaru, it was too late to take back any damage that had been done to her pride. Plus it'll be a hell of a job getting the bloodstains out of his Kimono.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said still not pulling away from him. She was warm and she felt safe.

Sesshoumaru placed one arm around her shoulders and one hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him "For what?" He raised his eyebrow at her

"Getting blood on your cloths," Kagome said pulling away from him, "It probably won't come out now,"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her and said, "It doesn't matter," then he turned away and started walking back towards where he had just come from.

Kagome ran after him and for a moment was silent then she said, "Can I still get Shippo?"

"After your wounds have healed,"

_BUTT HEAD!_

**

* * *

****I know that Sesshoumaru has only one arm but it's my story, so he has two arms. **

**Well, not much I can say here but REVIEW! Please. **


	5. Kagome's Injuries

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! Love you all!**

**But no advice today just the chapter. YAY!**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Oops I forgot to put in the disclaimer last chapter. All well, I'll do it now. I do now own Inuyasha. ****

* * *

****Chapter Four: I'm ready! **

The moment Kagome stepped back into Sesshoumaru's castle; Kaida jumped her, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kaida yelled as she took time to see Kagome's cloths and blood. Kagome opened her mouth to reply back instead she fainted back into Sesshoumaru's arms.

That's all it took for Kaida to go into mother mode, "Right, Sesshoumaru. Take Kagome up to her room and I'll get Kalikow," Kaida then disappeared somewhere into the hallway to get Kalikow.

Sesshoumaru stood there, looking after Kaida as her robes swept along the floor as she moved silently then he readjusted Kagome in his arms so his first arm was supporting her shoulders and his other hand was in the joint of her knees.

_Damn human! Unable to stay awake. _Then he looked down as something was pulling on his Kimono.

"Otousan is Kagome going to be okay?" Rin asked

"Of course Rin, she will be fine, now go to bed," Sesshoumaru said reassuring with a nod of his head and a small smile. Rin smiled and nodded back then she ran back to her own bedroom.

Sesshoumaru then frowned at the body of Kagome, who was completely oblivious to everything around her. He studied her for a moment. Her oval shaped face, raven black hair, a long, slender body and long legs. For a few seconds Sesshoumaru felt himself attracted Kagome but shook it off before walking to Kagome's room to place her in her bed so that she could heal.

* * *

Kagome felt silk underneath her. She groaned and rolled over on her side. This was really nice, even if she was sore all over. What happened to her and how did she get here?

Finally Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bed covered with, what seemed to be, the finest bed covers ever. She was lying on silk sheets and under her head had to be on the softest pillow ever in the history of soft pillows. The sun shone through the open window. Kagome closed her eyes again to take in this peaceful moment, hoping that she would stay this peaceful forever.

"I see that you are awake, Kagome," a male voice said

Kagome's eyes shot open again and she sat up sharply, causing her body to feel like it was splitting in half. She screamed in fear and in pain.

A hand went over her mouth, "Must you scream that loud?" The voice hissed in her ear. Kagome looked over and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her, "Now I'm going to release you, so please refrain yourself from screaming," he said. Kagome nodded her head then he stood up, "You were asleep for over three days," he said standing beside her bed.

Kagome felt her eyes widen, "What!" she cried out, "I can't have been. I've never slept that long in my whole life! I can't have slept that long!" Then Kagome thought about it, "What happened after I fainted?" She asked

Sesshoumaru looked surprised for a moment and Kagome felt satisfied that she had caught Sesshoumaru off guard for once, "What ever do you mean?" He asked her

"Well, what happened after I fainted?"

"Nothing, I simply brought you here to your room and Kaida fetched the castle doctor to heal your wounds," Sesshoumaru said turning around to walk out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome called out, feeling a little scared to be in such a big room by herself.

"I'm going to fetch the doctor," Sesshoumaru called back before closing the door behind him.

Kagome sat there and stared after him before pulling down the sheets to see that she was in her underwear, "Oh crap!" She said. _Thank kami that I'm wearing good underwear. _Then she noticed that her stomach was covered in bandages and so was her right arm. Kagome then remembered the bear demon and her purification of the demon.

She buried herself under the blankets and hugged the pillow. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome tried to remember how she pulled off the purification. She had felt extremely scared and frightened then she had felt power. Kagome groaned as she heard the door open, "Kagome?" a female voice called out. No voice that she knew.

Kagome pulled back the covers and looked at the female demon that stood before her. The demoness had green hair that came to her shoulders with indigo eyes. There weren't any markings that Kagome could see. Her lips seemed to curl up at the edges, making the demoness smile, even though there wasn't anything to smile about, "Sesshoumaru told me that you were awake," The demoness then gave a wider smile, "I'm Kalikow, the castles doctor. It seems that you had a fight," Kalikow said stating the oblivious.

But Kagome just nodded and kept silent. Looking over Kalikow's shoulder she realised that Sesshoumaru was standing there watching.

Suddenly something grabbed her left arm and pulled her towards who ever was pulling on her arm. Kagome saw it was Kalikow, "Sorry about this, but I have to check your wounds," Kagome nodded

"Oh, sorry. Thank you," Kagome said. Kalikow just nodded and began to unravel Kagome's bandages.

Kalikow eyes shifted every so often to Sesshoumaru behind her. She saw Kagome watching then smiled, "He been in this room since you fainted and hasn't left your side,"

Kagome looked over Kalikow's shoulder again to look at Sesshoumaru, who was now leaning against wall, looking out the window, "But he hates humans," Kagome whispered to Kalikow

"Maybe you're the exception," Kalikow whispered back

Suddenly the door swung open and Kaida stomped in, looking very angry, "Sesshoumaru!" Kaida practically screamed, "I told you to tell me when Kagome woke up!" Then Kaida was over beside Kagome, "Hello Kagome dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you, a bit sore but I'll felt worse," Kagome said, "Are you alright?" she asked Kaida

Kaida huffed, "No I am not!" Kaida said twisting around to glare at Sesshoumaru, "Mr. Cranky over there didn't bother to tell me that you had awakened, I heard from Eavan. Oh Kagome, that reminds me, Eavan is coming with some clothing for you dear," Kaida said smiling at Kagome again.

Kalikow finished with Kagome's bandages, "Alright, Lady Kagome -,"

"Just Kagome thank you, I don't really like the formal crud," Kagome said waving her hand

"Okay then, Kagome you're healing really well. You just need to stay off your feet for a few more days,"

"Like one?" Kagome asked

"Almost, two days should do it, then you will be fine," Kalikow walked out, leaving Kaida glaring at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru glaring right back at Kaida and Kagome who was too sore to tell them to tick off and have their argument somewhere else.

Kagome yawned then fell back onto her pillow, watching Sesshoumaru and Kaida have a stare off. Sesshoumaru cleared his voice before turning his attention to Kagome, "Kagome, you defeated the bear demon with your Miko powers,"

"Yeah I guess I did," Kagome said eyeing him for a moment

"With powers like yours, you should be trained, so I have decided to train you," Sesshoumaru said

"Not while she's healing!" Kaida yelled. Kagome placed her pillow over her head before settling back into the mattress then she sat up sharply.

"I tell you what; I'll heal quicker if I go back to my home!" Kagome squeaked out suddenly, "I'll heal there,"

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful, "Where is your home?" he asked her

"Um well you know the bone-eaters well?"

"Well, I live down there," Kagome said smoothing out her sheet.

"Impossible, it is so tiny," Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes as her, "You're lying,"

"No really, I'm telling the truth, you see," Kagome was unsure that she should tell Sesshoumaru but she went on any way, "I'm from 500 years in the future. The bone-eaters well is my transportation from my time to here," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with a strange look on his face, "It's the truth I swear!" Kagome said, "Where else do you think I get my cloths from?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, "You are quite strange,"

"Hey!"

"So I believe you," Sesshoumaru said turning around and walked out of the room, "We'll leave as soon as you are ready,"

Kagome bounced up from bed, causing her cuts to burn but Kagome didn't scream as she knew that Kaida would make her stay, "I'm ready now! Let's go,"

"If you wish,"


	6. Home, sweet, home

**I know, I know. I'm so slack but school work, friends, work and boys have all been troublingly me. **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: See I remembered this time. I don't own Inuyasha.****

* * *

Chapter Six: Home, sweet, home**

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she clung onto him on his Youkai cloud

"I'm positive that this is safe. Just as safe as Ah and Un," Sesshoumaru replied but Kagome wasn't sure that riding on Ah and Un was safe but she had to trust Sesshoumaru didn't she? "Where do we have to go now?"

"Oh, just near Kaede's forest that's all. Inuyasha shouldn't be anywhere near that place," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to Kagome. There was no emotion on her face but she kept her eyes on the ground, often mouthing numbers as if she was trying to remember something, "Oh there it is!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to a well.

Kagome blushed slightly as she clung to Sesshoumaru a little more. Kilala she could handle but a cloud? No way. Plus she was little bit embarrassed from before when she had jumped out of the bed and walked out the door into the hallway. Kagome had thought that it was a bit cold but didn't take any notice of it. It wasn't until Kaida came running after her screaming, "KAGOME WAIT DON'T GO NEAR THAT DOOR! YOU'VE ONLY GOT UNDERGARMENTS ON!" That Kagome realised what she was wearing.

Kagome cringed as she thought about it.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground next to the well and Kagome looked down into it, "I'm going home!" Kagome said grinning, "I'm going home!" Then her face was clouded, "I don't know how I'm bringing you along. Only Inuyasha and I are able to get down this well,"

They had made a deal that if Kagome was going down the well then Sesshoumaru was to go with her. This was Kaida's idea. She wanted to make sure that Kagome was safe from anyone that was going to kill her.

Kagome tried to explain to her that she was completely safe in her home because her family was there but Kaida wouldn't hear of it.

"Perhaps we have to touch," Sesshoumaru said

Kagome looked up at him then back at the well, "Yeah, maybe we have to do that," Kagome held out her hand, "Look, I know you don't want to touch me but you have to otherwise Kaida will kick your butt,"

Sesshoumaru took her hand but then saw that it was going to be painful to get down the well, plus Kagome was going to go first and since she was wearing a mini skirt… maybe this wasn't such a bad idea… NO! He mustn't think of that. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up. One arm around her shoulders and one under her knees.

"What the?" Kagome asked him looked at him, "Oh yeah, you don't to explain it to me. One day Sesshoumaru you will explain things to me,"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Don't count on it," then he jumped onto the well wall and jumped into it.

It felt like he was underwater for the first few seconds until the reached the other side of the well, in Kagome's time. He took a deep breath through his nose and almost dropped Kagome in an effort to block the smells from his nose.

Once they were safely on the other side and one dry land, Sesshoumaru placed Kagome, softly, on the ground, "What are all those smells?" he asked her

"What smells?" Kagome asked then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had a stronger sense smell then she did, "Oh they're probably just the scents of Tokyo,"

"This is where Inuyasha's forest is?"

"Was," Kagome corrected him, "Yeah it was," Kagome said walking towards her house. Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to take in all the different scents he could smell. The human scent was much stronger in this era though demon scents still lingered in the air. He looked over at Kagome, who was already walking towards the entrance of the well.

"Kagome, where is you're home?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind her. He seemed to be walking at a much faster pace then normal, which Kagome took to be him just wanting to catch up with her.

"This way," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru stopped and seemed to be sniffing the air, 'What's wrong?" Kagome said turning around to look at him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru murmured. Kagome looked at him.

"He's not here at this very moment is he?" Kagome asked

"No, but he was here a fewdays ago, I doubt very much that he is at your house if it is the way you were walking towards,"

"Oh okay then, let's go," Kagome said, breathing in relief. She half jogged but her cuts were too painful for her so she stopped. Sesshoumaru caught up to her in no time.

* * *

They reached her house and Kagome tried to open the door but it was locked, "Hmm, mama must be out," Kagome whispered to herself. She reached under the mat of the house and unlocked the door.

"Don't you have guards or maids?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping into the house.

Kagome laughed, "Things gave changed Sesshoumaru, people do jobs for themselves, unless their very high up business people. Maybe things haven't changed after all," Kagome added as she looked around the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but he went in and looked around the dining room and kitchen. He pointed out various objects and asked what they were and what their purpose was.

'To cook,' 'To talk to people,' 'To kept food cold,' 'To reheat food,' were some of the various answers that Kagome gave to Sesshoumaru.

"Mama! Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome called out when Sesshoumaru didn't have any other questions, "Are you home?"

"This has your name on it," Sesshoumaru said taking a note off of the fridge.

"Oh arigato," Kagome said taking the note.

_12 April_

_Kagome! Over here look! Right now that you have found this note. We went to visit your aunt and her new baby. We told her that you had the flu and didn't want to give it to her new baby. We'll be going for at least a week so I left my card in case you need anything. You know the contact numbers of anything you need. Oh and Inuyasha came around looking for a few hours (or days for you) ago. He said that he needed to talk to you about something and to just tell you to go see him. I think that's all._

_Love you lots, _

_Mama, Souta and Grandpa._

"Well that's nice. I hope that they have a lovely time there," Kagome said, "Now for that card," Kagome began to look around card, completely ignoring what her mother had said about Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru picked up the note and read it. He looked up at Kagome, who was now picking up the first bowl and looking underneath it for the credit card that her mother had left for her.

"Are you going to go see my half brother?" Sesshoumaru asked

Kagome snorted, "As if. FOUND IT!" Kagome shouted as she found the card, "It was under the newspaper. Grandpa must have dumped it on the card before he left, bless him," Kagome turned around to look at Sesshoumaru with the card between her index finger and middle finger, "It think we need to get you some cloths before we do anything else, just let me change," Kagome held out the card to Sesshoumaru, "Take this. Don't bite, scratch, maul, attack it or do anything to it that might harm the card in any way 'kay? Mama will kill me if anything happened to her card," Kagome then walked up to her bedroom while Sesshoumaru sniffed the card.

Kagome came back down after ten minutes, in a pair of hipster jeans, a pink polo shirt and skater shoes, "Alright, you ready?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, "I take that as a yes," Kagome grabbed the phone and dialled in a number, "Moshi, moshi. Yes I would like a cab thank you,"

Sesshoumaru stopped listening to Kagome talking to whoever it was and walked into the lounge room. There were a television, couch and along the walls were a low cabinet, showing photos of Kagome and her family.

He examined them as Kagome walked into the room, "That's me, mama, Souta and Grandpa," Kagome said walking over to where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Where is your father?"

"Oh, the taxi is here now, that was quick," Kagome said turning around, avoiding his question, "Don't be so alarmed at this," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru walked beside her, "In a few weeks I'm getting my licence so then I don't need mama or a taxi to take around the place all the time,"

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both at the shopping mall, with Sesshoumaru looking disgruntled. Kagome looked up at him, "Don't worry about it Sesshoumaru, you scared him," The taxi driver had said a remark about the markings on Sesshoumaru's face and Sesshoumaru took it as a great insult.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something back but Kagome had already gone towards a shop, "Come on Sesshoumaru," Kagome called back over her shoulder, "I need to find you some cloths for you to wear,"

Sesshoumaru tried on ten different outfits before Kagome was satisfied with the cloths that she had gotten Sesshoumaru, "You can wear a pair of jeans today and a white and black shirt with it," Kagome said holding out the cloths for Sesshoumaru to take then Kagome remembered something. She dug around in the bag before pulling out a pair of boxers, "Take these and put them on first then these," Kagome said holding out the jeans, "And then put on the shirt, now go," Kagome said smiling at Sesshoumaru as she pushed him into the dressing room. She looked down and saw a pair of shoes and socks. Kagome shoved them under the door. "And put these on your feet!" She called through the door.

As soon as Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru into the dressing room she heard someone scream, "KAGOME!" Kagome spun around to see Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka running towards her, arms waving.

"Kagome I can't believe it! It's been so long!" Eri screamed as she hugged Kagome.

"Hey guys, what's been happening?" Kagome asked she hugged each of her friends.

"Nothing much, but what are you doing in the Men's department?" Ayumi asked looking around then she lowered her voice, "Is Hojo around her somewhere?"

Kagome stepped back. She had forgotten about Hojo, "No, I don't believe so," Kagome answered

"Then what are you doing here…" Yuka's voice trailed off as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the dressing room. All three girls stared in amazement as the demon towered over them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said in surprise, "That didn't take you long,"

"It doesn't take much a demon such as-,"

"Yeah you are a demon at dressing aren't you?" Kagome said, laughing while Sesshoumaru gave her a funny look. She gave him back a look as if to say "I'll explain later'.

Suddenly Kagome felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Ayumi pulling on her sleeve. She told Sesshoumaru to stay there and followed her modern time friends a few feet away, "Alright Kagome, where did you find him?" Yuka said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said, lying through her teeth.

"You do too, where did you find Sesshoumaru? Is that how you pronounce it? Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's Sesshoumaru. Well it's kind of a long story. You see…" Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her. Kagome had no doubt that he had heard their conversation, "I met him at the hospital last time I was sick," Kagome said turning to face the three girls.

"That wasn't a long story," Eri said, "But he's hot!"

Kagome blushed, "I guess he is but I'm just helping him get some more cloths,"

"Well if you're not his girlfriend then I'll be," Yuka said staring at Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly Kagome felt jealousy in her stomach. How could she? She didn't like Sesshoumaru in this way. Kagome shook her head slightly, "NO!" she yelled. Everyone in the store stopped and looked at them.

"Why not?"

"Because he just broke up with his girlfriend," Kagome blurted out

"Oh poor guy," Yuka said, "Which reminds me, how's Mr. Inuyasha going?" Kagome's whole body stiffed at Inuyasha's name.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuka asked looking at Kagome with concern in her eyes.

Suddenly Kagome straightened up, "Of course not, I'm so over him now. Well I better be going, have to show Sesshoumaru around,"

"Okay then, we'll give you a call tonight!" Ayumi called as the three girls walked away from Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru and let out a breath of relief, "It had to happen sooner or later," She said looking up at Sesshoumaru.


	7. Kagome's Family

Updating earlier! YAY! Don't have much to say.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome dropped all the bags containing Sesshoumaru's new cloths that she had brought him. Kagome turned around and gave the youkai a glare, "You think that you could help with the bags next time?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru just walked through the door and stood there, looking at Kagome while she went through the cupboards in the kitchen, "Did you want to take a shower? It's getting late," Kagome called out as her head popped around from the cupboard door. It was true. It had grown quite dark while they had been shopping.

Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look and Kagome sighed. She beckoned him to follow her up the stairs, into her room.

Sesshoumaru knew it was her room as it had the same scent as her. Vanilla and jasmine.

On the walls were pictures. Not just any pictures, ones with boys half naked, laying around somewhere. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to ask Kagome who all these men were.

Kagome pushed a door and walked inside of her white tiled bathroom, "This is my bathroom don't destroy anything 'kay?" Kagome walked over to her shower and pointed to it, "This is where you have a shower," Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a brief lesson on how to work the shower taps then left the bathroom saying something about washing his cloths from the feudal era.

Sesshoumaru stripped off (A/N EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Sesshy naked!) And did as Kagome said to do and twisted the taps, making the spray of water come from the shower head.

_TOO HOT! TOO COLD! Ah, just right. _Sesshoumaru let the water wash over him, wondering what kind of sorcery this was. He looked all over the bathroom and saw that nearly every space of the room had been taken up with bottles and jars. Curious, Sesshoumaru lifted up a cream coloured bottle and brought it to her nose then sniffed it. No wonder Kagome smelt so good. Sesshoumaru placed that bottle down and picked up a few others.

Ten minutes later Kagome was pounding on the door, "Water isn't free Sesshoumaru! Get out!" Sesshoumaru growled and turned off the water.

He dried him self and placed back on the cloths he had on before because Kagome hadn't left him any new cloths for him to wear. _Stupid girl._

* * *

Kagome switched on the T.V. as she lay down on the couch. Today had been a harsh day on her. With so many hours shopping. Sesshoumaru was really picky with what he wanted to wear. Kagome rolled her eyes as she channel surfed until she came to a cartoon channel. _Good ole Merlin the Dragon. _Kagome thought.

After a while, Kagome yawned and rolled off the couch to go check on the dinner. Kagome passed the stereo but stopped and switched it on. She swung her hips to the beat of the music as she walked, hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be down until the song had finished.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came down stairs and into the dining room to see Kagome dancing slightly as she cooked. He couldn't see where the music was coming from but he would soon find out. He would destroy it so it wouldn't hurt his sensitive ears.

Kagome began to sing along with the female singing. She didn't have the clearest voice but with some training she could become a good singer.

"Miko what are you doing?"

Kagome jumped and spun around. Her face was bright red, "I didn't know that you were down stairs, Sesshoumaru," She said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Kagome sent him a death glare, "Dinner will be ready in a few moments," And then she turned back around a cupboard.

"What were you singing?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments of being silent.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said

"Tell me,"

"Evanescence, Forgive Me," Kagome said taking two plates from the cupboard along with two cups before setting them beside the stove.

"I don't know of any 'Evanescence'," Sesshoumaru said after much thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she tipped some of the stir-fry onto the two plates then she pulled open the fridge, "Did you want some soft-drink?" She asked him

Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look, "Oh that's right you don't know what it is do you. Well I'll give you lemonade and see how you like it," She said pouring lemonade into the two cups.

Set the two cups and two plates in the table before grabbing some chop sticks before she pointed to the seat across from her, "Sit," She said. Kagome slapped her two hands on her mouth, "I'm sorry Inu-," she stopped and let her head fall, letting her bangs cover her eyes. , "Let's eat," She said quietly

Kagome ate silently while Sesshoumaru sniffed the food that she had cooked. It didn't smell like anything he had even known of, "What is this?" he asked her

"Stir-fry," she said

Suddenly the front door burst open, "WE'RE HOME!" A little boy shouted. Sesshoumaru stood up, growling

"Relax, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said looking up

"Kagome, sweetie are you home?" Kagome's mother called out

"MAMA!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up from her chair ad ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello Kagome dear, how are you…" her mother's voice trailed off as she saw the tall Sesshoumaru sitting across from where Kagome was, "Kagome what have I told you about bringing boys home? And this one had tattoos on his face too! I'm surprised!"

Sesshoumaru growled as something was shoved into his face, "Back demon! Back back! Go away from this house and take your evil with you!"

"Ojiisan!" Kagome shouted as her grandfather shoved another spell into Sesshoumaru face, "Leave him alone!"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the old priest's attempts to ward him off. Had priest's become weaker over the past 500 years? "It is alright Kagome, these spells are too weak to hurt me," The old man stepped back in shock.

By this time a young boy had come up to Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha you've gotten taller, changed your ears and gotten tattoo's on your face. I didn't know you could do that I your time. Can you Kagome?" The boy asked turning to Kagome

Kagome's cheeks burned bright pink, "No this isn't Inuyasha, this is his full blood demon, half older brother, Sesshoumaru,"

Everyone was silent for a moment until.

"COOL! A REAL FULL BLOOD DEMON!"

"Oh my, nice to meet you Sesshoumaru,"

"BACK DEMON! OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kagome smiled as she crawled into bed. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall across from the bed with his eyes closed.

"Sorry about my family," Kagome said lying down

Sesshoumaru opened one eye before closing it again, "Perhaps you could give this Sesshoumaru a warning next time,"

_Next time._ The two words rung in her head, "Of course," Kagome said closing her eyes, "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama,"

Sesshoumaru opened both eyes and looked at Kagome, "For what?" He asked the young miko

"For everything,"


	8. Red Eyed Teacher

DON'T HURT ME!

I swear, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. But school was being a bitch with the exams and everything like that. Now I'm school holidays and I'm going to be home all alone so I won't have little brothers telling me to get off of the computer! YAY! I'll be updating sooner. If I can drag my lazy ass away from the telly. Anyway, like I said, I'm so sorry.

I'll make this chapter extra long.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. When did he doze off? How long had he been asleep, something could have happened.

Sesshoumaru stood up and saw that Kagome was gone. Where is that girl?

Sesshoumaru calmed down when he remembered that Kagome had school today. They had been here for a few days and every day Kagome had been going to school and Sesshoumaru had to admit, as much as he hated it, it wasn't fun when Kagome wasn't with him. Sure the miko's mother treated him like Lord that he was and her little brother often wanted him to play 'video games' with him but he preferred to be around Kagome.

As Sesshoumaru was brooding over that thought Kagome appeared pulling a sock on her foot before putting another one on her other foot. She frowned for a moment before looking relieved as she leaped towards her shoes, "Thank goodness for that!" She exclaimed, "I thought I had lost them,"

"Kagome hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Kagome's mother called up from down stairs.

"She's right, miko," Sesshoumaru said

Kagome spun around with a death look on her face, "Kagome!" She hissed, "K-A-G-O-M-E! Learn it, Sesshoumaru," Kagome pulled her yellow bag over towards the desk before piling a huge amount of books into the bag. The bag looked like it was going to burst open at any moment but it still took everything that Kagome shoved into it.

Kagome stood up, finally ready for school, "I wish you hadn't broken my alarm clock," She said to him.

Sesshoumaru had woken up to the sound of an alarm. Unsure of what it was, he smashed it to little pieces making Kagome late for school.

"Anyway you know the drill right? Stay home and we'll go back to the feudal era tomorrow, 'kay? I need to get my homework for today," Kagome gave him a smile and a cheerful wave before bounding off.

How she could stay so cheerful was beyond him.

* * *

Kagome placed her chin in her hand as she listened to her history teacher rave on about the feudal era. Why did she have to listen about the teacher explain about the feudal era when she could see and smell it for herself. Well she wished she could just see it, not smell it. No one bathed in the feuda era so everyone smelled really bad, apart from herself and Sango who bathed whenever they could. And Sesshoumaru, he smelled really good. Maybe because he could bath every night because he was a lord. Pity she didn't get to try that hot spring in her room in Sesshoumaru's house. Did she say house? She meant castle. That hot spring looked so good. Kagome bet it was really warm.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you can't stay awake during my classes then maybe you can stay awake after school," Kagome's history teacher snapped, throwing a piece of chalk in front of Kagome.

Kagome snapped up and looked at the young, female teacher in front of her. The teacher wore very dark reading glasses so Kagome couldn't see the colour of her eyes, "Um, no sensei, I didn't mean it, I'm just feeling slightly sick," Kagome lied.

"Okay then, then you please mind turning to page two hundred and seventy-six? We're moving onto demons," Kagome might as well placed her shoes up on the table now and start sleeping. Kagome sighed then took a sip of her water bottle.

"Now, the demon we're going to be focusing for this week is a great and powerful demon named Sesshoumaru,"

Kagome spat out all of the water that she was drinking and started choking on the remaining water stuck in her throat. A group of girls squealed as they moved away from the water mixed with Kagome's salvia.

"Ms. Higurashi!" The teacher screeched

Kagome wasn't taking any notice of the teacher, in fact she was more worried if she was going to be able to breathe again.

After Kagome was able to breath right again, Kagome focused on the name in the text book in front of her. Sesshoumaru, it couldn't be. Couldn't it? It can't be. No way!

"If Ms. Higurashi has had her fun, now lets continue on with our famous demon, shall we?"

By the end of the lesson, Kagome was more then convinced that the Sesshoumaru in her text book was the Sesshoumaru sitting in her bedroom right now.

The Sesshoumaru in the text book didn't have a bad life, just deprived of love. In fact, Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with a girl who, just as he had announced his love for, disappeared, never to return again. His adopted human daughter, Rin, Kagome knew because the book hadn't stated Rin's name, had fallen in love with a demon. Rin's life seemed aright but there wasn't anything about Inuyasha. It had stated his name at the beginning as Sesshoumaru's half brother but that was it. Kagome was really interested in what had happened with Inuyasha but there was nothing.

The bell rung to say that it was time to go home but Kagome lingered behind in order to talk to the teacher.

"Miss, I'm sorry about earlier," Kagome said

"That's alright, but let's make sure that it doesn't happen again," The young teacher sat down at her desk and started shuffling papers.

Kagome opened her mouth again, "Do you know where I could find more books on Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked

The teachers eyes lit up, "Are you interested in the feudal era?"

_More than you know it. _"Yes, very interest, but more so in demons, are there any other books on Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again

The teacher looked thoughtful for a moment before looking Kagome again, "All the books I have on Sesshoumaru have very limited information on him, but you could try looking at the public library for more information or perhaps the museum , I hear it had _very _resourceful information on Sesshoumaru," The teacher smirked a little.

Kagome felt a spark of recognition at the smirk, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Kagome asked

The teacher's smirk grew wider, "Perhaps we have, Kagome," The young teacher then turned away from Kagome, signaling that their conversation was over. Kagome sighed before leaving the classroom. As she left she thought that she heard the teacher say softly, "Thank you," but Kagome thought nothing of it and left to go home.

* * *

The young female teacher looked back at Kagome as the seventeen year old girl left the room before taking off her glasses.

Her red eyes filled with glee. _He will be so pleased! _She thought. _It's been so long since I have seen her!_

* * *

Kagome bounded towards the subway. She was going to miss it if she didn't hurry and if she didn't get home then she would have to take the late train but that train was full of creepy people.

Kagome just made it as the doors closed. She let out a breath of relief before taking her place standing up. She wasn't even going to bother looking around for a place to sit, not if she was this late.

Kagome leaned against the wall of the train before closing her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep but she doubted that Sesshoumaru would let her sleep, not if he wanted to go home to the fuedal era.

By the time Kagome was off the train and home, she had decided not to say anything to Sesshoumaru about the book.

Running up stairs, Kagome went to get Sesshoumaru from her room so that they could go back to the feudal era but he wasn't there.

"Mama!" Kagome shouted, "Mama,"

"I'm here Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome's mother said from downstairs

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh about five minutes ago, he went outside for some reason and he didn't look happy,"

"Thanks Mama,"

"Are you going back to the feudal era today?" Kagome's mother asked her

"Well I think so," Kagome answered back as she skipped down the stairs, two at a time. What could have made Sesshoumaru go outside? Kagome walked out the door and looked around. No Sesshoumaru in the front yard. Kagome then went around to the back yard, no Sesshoumaru. Maybe he went near the well.

Kagome half jogged towards the well. But what she saw made her heart stop.

* * *

Disclaimer: Almost thought that you could sue me! But ha! Remembered it! I don't own it!

* * *

Ah there we are another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it and I left a little cliffy there for you.

I'll try to update sooner. Try…

Mwha!

Cheekylips


	9. What Happened?

* * *

Her heart started pounding again, just as her mind started working again. It went straight into overload at the sight. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing across from each other. She couldn't move. Suddenly her feet started moving backwards as she turned and ran from the scene.

Tears welled up in her eyes. _I thought that I was over Inuyasha! _Kagome screamed in her mind over and over again. Her feet pounded on the cemented ground as she turned to go out of the shrine and into the huge city of Tokyo. _They won't find me there!_

By the time Kagome had reached the subway, she was out of breath and now regretting ever running off. It was starting to get dark and some scary people were starting to come out.

Men started to give her strange looks and Kagome knew what they meant. Kagome pulled the bottom of her skirt down cursing that it was so short and cursing herself for running off.

Maybe she'll walk to Eri's house. It was close. Kagome broke out in a brisk walk towards Eri's house.

Shivering slightly, Kagome glanced over her shoulder then back to the front. As she reached the crossing, Kagome waited for the light to go green. Glancing around at the streets, Kagome's eyes lingered on long white hair.

Who had white hair and wore a business suit? Apart from really old business men, but they didn't have it long like this.

It was tied back into a low pony tail down the mans back. It was flickin'. Kagome thought then she was instantly disgusted in herself. This man had to be like, ninety years old to have such white hair.

Kagome continued staring at the business man until the light turned green and she had to walk off, or miss it and she'd have to wait another five minutes for it to turn green.

He turned around and for a moment their eyes locked. Her chocolate orbs against his amber ones.

Amber.

_Amber._

_AMBER!_

Kagome took off running down the street. The children's story of the Gingerbread man played in her mind as she ran towards Eri's street. Just as she stepped onto the corner when someone pulled her down an alleyway.

"Oi, what do we have here?" A rough voice said

Kagome gulped then stepped back, "No one," she stuttered as she watched him come towards her. This day couldn't get any better for Kagome. Suddenly before she knew it, she had started begging, "Please don't hurt me. Please, I'll give you money, I-i-I'll give you all the money I have, just please don't hurt me,"

Her mind screamed _YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!! _Kagome regretted buying those super cool new Jimmy Choo shoes. Well...they were super cool...no, not worth this. Or were they?

"Don't care for money," He said gruffly and from the look in his eyes, Kagome knew what he wanted and she wasn't about to give it to him.

Kagome started walking backwards but tripped over an empty cardboard box. This was so typical and stereotypical too.

Kagome could have cried.

"You will not touch her," A voice commanded. It was a cool and smooth voice, the voice of a male. Kagome knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

Kagome glanced up at the stranger. It couldn't be? Could it?

Kagome didn't know what was going on but this was freaking her out big time, all she could do was fall back and faint.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up just as sharply, barely feeling any pain at all from her wounds.

Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was fainting in a dark alleyway with to strangers, one ready to pounce and rape her, the other ready to save her.

What the hell had happened to her?

Kagome looked around and noted that she was in her own room. Lying back down on her comfy bed, Kagome tried to remember the reason why she had fainted.

Or had she dreamed the while thing?

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was leaning over her, "Did you have a nightmare Kagome?" he asked quietly

Kagome closed her eyes before thinking. Had it all been a dream? Or had it been real? "You said my name," Kagome said opening her eyes to stare at the demon.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, "So this Sesshoumaru did," he said, looking out the window, "Your family is away, they went out for tea I believe,"

"Okay, we better be going back now, I think those antibiotics that mum gave me for my cuts are working, there almost gone, isn't that awesome?" Kagome said sitting up and looking at her cuts. Indeed they were almost gone.

Kagome got out of bed, took a shower, had something to eat, and redressed in something different, rather then her usual school uniform. She wore a simply pair of jeans, a white singlet top and brown jacket over the top.

Had it all just been a nightmare? But it seemed so real to her.

Kagome glanced down at her palms to see little grazes scattered across it. Her eyes narrowed as she studied her hands.

They were scarred from living and fighting in the feudal era, nothing like her friends perfect, manicured hands, without a chipped nail or calloused fingers.

Kagome's, however, had hardened over time because of hard work. Strange how she had never noticed this change with herself. Now that she thought about it her hands weren't the only parts that had changed.

Her legs were toned and slightly muscular from walking, her co-ordination was excellent and her stamina had increased ten-fold.

Suddenly she turned and left the bathroom, shaking her head as if to shake them from her mind.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her as she closed the bathroom door. His silent gaze made her nervous. "Is something wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, not quite reaching his gaze

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment. "It is nothing, Miko." Sesshoumaru glanced around the room. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep yep, I'll just get my bag." Kagome quickly ran towards her room and threw the straps of her bag over her shoulders. When she reached the kitchen downstairs, Kagome scribbled a note for her mother then she met Sesshoumaru in the lounge room.

"Okay we can go now." Kagome chirped, walking towards the well. Sesshoumaru seemed more distant then usual. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked at him. He didn't say anything so Kagome continued. "Is everything okay?"

Again, Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment. "Miko, yesterday, when you ran off, how did you get home?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _So it did happen! _She thought. _What happened to me? Who took me home? Did that man-_

"There were no other injuries on your body." Sesshoumaru said, watching her intently.

"I-I don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama, the last thing I remember is passing out." Kagome said, still thinking. _I must __of__ blacked out and walked home without me remembering. _Kagome reasoned, _maybe that's what happened._

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment longer before turning away. Kagome tried to think of something else.

Reaching the well, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up bridal style and jumped down the well.

For a moment, they were floating on nothing until solid ground appeared beneath them. Kagome hopped down from Sesshoumaru's grasp and started climbing up the side of the well.

She jumped over the top and waited for Sesshoumaru, who just jumped from the bottom.

"Kagome!" A young voice screamed. Kagome looked up to see Shippo running towards her, Miroku not far behind. "Oh Kagome, I missed you so much!" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms.

"I missed you too Shippo!" Kagome said, hugging the young kitsume.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said, opening his arms. Kagome hugged him as well. However, during their moment, something slid down to her...ahem... Kagome's eyes grew wide as she wrentched herself from his grip. He laughing sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You look great." He said

Kagome rolled her eyes before hugging him again.

It was good to be back.

* * *

You're all probably sitting there, getting your pitch forks and flames ready, going 'What The Hell was that!" Sorry it was pretty anti-climax but at least it was an update. Don't worry it'll get better because last night I watched an episode of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slid his kimono off his shoulder. It was like a strip show lol. Anyway, how long has it freakin' bin? Like eight months? I'm sorry, my diabetes got really bad and I was placed in hospital then it was in and out for a while then school work got piled up so I had to concentrate on that for ages. And after all that I sorta lost my mojo for writing however I went through all your reviews (and Sesshoumaru's sexy body) and BOOM! my mojo was back. (True story) Sorry about being evil, enjoy the update, I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Anyway, please review!

Cheekylips


End file.
